3:00
by The Dark Crimson Blood
Summary: Luffy keeps waking Law up at three in the morning to proclaim her love. It's not a gesture Law appreciates. Fem!Luffy


**Title** : 3:00  
 **Genres** : Humor/Family  
 **Characters** : Luffy, Law  
 **Summary** : Luffy keeps waking Law up at three in the morning to proclaim her love. It's not a gesture Law appreciates. Fem!Luffy

* * *

It's been a long day.

Trafalgar D. Law emerges from the bathroom with a towel on his head, which he promptly drops into the hamper on his way to his bedroom. He's not even in bed yet but he can already feel his eyes threatening to close. It's getting harder to keep them open, but that's okay. He easily slips on his black pajama bottoms on and slides into bed.

If the bath hadn't gotten all of the tension out of his shoulders, then certainly the mattress had finished it's job. The body on the other side of the bed rolls over, letting out a sound that wasn't sexy at all. A single arm hastily drops onto his face and a smooth leg lands on top of his own; Law doesn't even have time to be annoyed.

Without much mercy, he shoves the body a bit further away from him and pull the blankets over top of himself.

Tomorrow is Saturday, he breathes a sigh of relief. They didn't have any plans tomorrow. Of course, this meant that he could spend the whole day in bed if he wanted to. If the annoying woman with energy to power an electrical factory allowed him to. If anything, it meant that he would be able to sleep in past seven. That sounded nice.

A small smile creeps it's way up onto his face as his eyes finally close. He gives into his exhaustion; his body goes slack and slowly but surly, he dozes off. It's peaceful; the room is full of loud snoring from his female partner, and deep breathing from his own body. It's peaceful, but nothing in this house that was peaceful ever lasted long.

It's exactly three in the morning when the entire bed shakes as if an earthquake is shaking the entire house, but it's not. It's Luffy. Law does his best to ignore her, but it's clear that he's woken up. For some reason she sees this as a game; Law isn't relieved when she stops shaking the bed and moves onto the lights, flicking them on and off as fast as possible.

Honestly. Why did he marry this nutjob? Maybe he was the crazy one.

"Luffy-ya!" He exclaims, sitting up and rubbing the sleep on his eyes. The expression on his face is not a happy one; out of all her weird habits quirks, this surly had to be one of the worst. She's been doing this for two weeks now! Two weeks! Every night at exactly three in the morning, she'd find the most bizarre way possible to wake him up. Yesterday she shot hair ties at him, the day before that she climbed up onto the dresser and pounced on him like a cat, and the day before that she literally flipped the bed while he was still sleeping on it!

Honestly. Law needed his sleep.

He wasn't like Luffy, who could just fall asleep whenever she was tired no matter where she was or what she was doing. He runs a hand through his hair and leans against the headboard, clearly annoyed. "What is it?"

"I love you!" She proclaims, just as she always does. At three in the morning.

As sweet as it was that she wanted to proclaim her love to him every morning at exactly three, Law was sure there was a different way this could be done. Maybe somewhere around noon, preferably. Or maybe right after breakfast, when Law's already downed two cups of coffee. Just certainly not at three am. "I love you too, Luffy-ya. Please turn the lights off and go back to sleep."

Law failed to understand why she even wanted to get up at three in the morning for anything.

She was crazy, everyone in her family is. Especially her brother who-

Oh.

Suddenly Law is much more awake than he would've liked to be. "Why do you keep waking me up at three in the morning?"

"To say 'I love you." She replies, as if it's the most obvious thing in the world. Luffy dives back underneath the covers and presses her cold toes against Law's leg, but he doesn't complain. He'll get her back later somehow.

"Why?" He questions again.

"Ace said the best time to tell you was three in the morning."

Law deadpans. Of course it was her brother again, and only Luffy would be stupid enough to believe him. At least now he knew, and now he could put an end to these annoying three am wake ups. "You don't have to tell me at three in the morning."

She hums, not happy with his reply. "Then when do I tell you?"

"Whenever you want."

"What if it's three in the morning? Or maybe three thirty? Would two thirty be better?"

The poor surgeon groans, slamming a hand over his wife's mouth. "Not when I'm sleeping, please."

She seems pleased with his answer. "I'll tell you later then."

"Okay. Goodnight."

"I love you."

"Love you too..."

Law waits until morning to plot his revenge.

* * *

 **A/N: I can't sleep. It's literally 3:38 right now.**

 **Hope you enjoyed :)**

 **~Crimsy**


End file.
